Relax my Beloved
by hopesterocks
Summary: Alfred is a homeless teen living in New York City, whose suicide attempt is thwarted by a strange man, but good deeds aren't always performed with good intentions. Based on Alex Clare's Relax My Beloved single


Relax my beloved

Alfred F. Jones sat on the bank of the Hudson River, his knees tucked into his chest his head laying heavily in his crossed arms trying in a vain attempt to block out the roars of car horns and city life. Oily blonde hair that had grown to his chin fell over his crossed arms billowing softly in the wind. The boys shoulders shook as a gust of wind blew over him and straight through his sad excuse of what could be loosely described as an ancient zip up hoodie, his blue tee-shirt visible through the holes of the decaying fabric. Shivering, Alfred pulled his impossibly close limbs tighter to his small frame trying to conserve heat. Using his fist balled up in the sweatshirt, Alfred pushed away the tears that threatened to spill down his sunken cheeks which were chapped from the harsh New York fall wind. Dirty cargo shorts exposed his lower legs to the fall chill, which had started to take on a pale purple hue from the lack of blood circulation, his feet covered by tennis shoes that have been walked in one mile to long. On the cement bank staring over the dirty water was where Alfred claimed sanctuary, the only place where the blonde felt as if he were finally alone. Finally safe, safe from the demeaning stares, the glares, the men trying to take advantage of him, away from everything in his own private sanctuary. Blue eyes streaked with pink and glassy from crying still held the scarce remains of an innocent twinkle not yet hardened with ice. Dirty water lapped a few inches below him, begging to touch the tips of his tattered tennis shoes, to drag him under the surface and never let go. Alfred stared at the murmuring water it's soft splashing lulling him into a trance like state, he scooted closer to the water wishing for the sweet release it would give him, to sink into it's icy depths and feel the air squeeze out of his lungs. The tip of his tennis shoe entered the river, filthy water quickly seeping through the holes, the frigid water sending a tsunami of goose flesh to blossom over Alfred's arms and legs. As he was about to shove the rest of his body into the river, he was stopped by a firm grip on his shoulder.

"What are you doing podsolnechnik?" Alfred jerked his head upwards to meet the owner of the thick Russian accent that had disturbed him. The stranger was dressed in a business suit with a heavy tan overcoat. He had grey hair that reached just below the bottom of his earlobes and porcelain skin that was covered in scars, all of which stopped before reaching his face. He had a large crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken on more than one occasion, and abnormal purple eyes that seemingly looked through Alfred, caused an uncomfortable shudder to run through the blondes body.

"Leave me alone." Alfred said stiffly, looking away from the stranger to wipe the tears that had spilled leaving tracks through the dirt on his face. He pulled his foot from the water, grimacing at the cold and the soggy sensation enveloping his foot, water squelching through his sock. Alfred turned his head away from the stranger pulling his sweatshirt tighter around his body as he did so, trying to isolate himself from the stranger. The grey haired man sat beside Alfred gazing at him intently before reaching a large hand out to wipe away the tears that had streaked down his face. Alfred smacked the hand away and slid farther away, every fiber of his being was screaming at him with white hot intensity to run from the man as quickly as he possibly could.

"Are you deaf or are you just stupid. I said leave me the fuck alone." Alfred growled, his eyes skittering back and forth, trying to determine the quickest escape route. The stranger frowned, the deep scowl etching deep lines in his face and in a defiant show of dominance he reached out to pet Alfreds hair, tucking a wayward strand behind his ear, leaning in to inhale the musky sent of the teen.

"Such ugly words coming from such a pretty flower. You'll learn to not speak to me that way Podsolnechnik." The stranger growled into Alfreds ear, the blonde quickly pushing his hands onto the strangers face covering his mouth to keep as much distance between himself and the Russian man.

"Leave me alone!" Alfred cried, fear choking his voice as fresh tears blurred his vision.

"Don't cry, you're much to beautiful for that." The man cooed behind Alfreds hands darting his tongue out to lap at the teens dirty fingers.

With every ounce of strength Alfred possessed in his body, he shoved the man away from him, and walked away, his heart pounding in his ear drums as he tried to process what had just happened. Shuddering, he jammed his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt and bent his head, his eyes fixed on the pavement his mind wandering back to the face of the stranger and how his eyes seemed to stare right through his soul. He took a hand from his pocket and wiped his face, and turned to see if the man had followed him almost too afraid to check. Blue eyes met purple, and an ugly scowl twisted its way onto the strange mans features, marring the pale skin until it looked far from human. Alfreds eyes grew wide and he snapped his head forward, breaking into a jog, and then a sprint trying desperately to evade the man.

"Don't turn your back to me, Podsolnechnik." The stranger growled, an evil, childlike grin stretching its way across its features, giving him an even more deranged look.

As the blonde ran the concrete beneath his feet started to warp and crack, splitting easily as if it were made out of a wafer, horrified Alfred turned his head for a second to turn back and saw the man quickly approaching, his hand outstretched composing this sick symphony. Jagged sections of rock and concrete shot up from the ground, creating craggy barriers to try and slow Alfred down, but the blonde leaped over them, stumbling as he hit the ground. He felt large hands grip his waist but kicked a foot backwards colliding with a firm stomach sending the main recoiling in pain. Seizing the moment Alfred scrambled back to his feet and keep running, his lungs burning in his chest as he went. The last thing separating himself from safety from the man was a long pedestrian bridge that crossed the river. Blue eyes darting back and forth wildly, Alfred made his decision and started running across the foot bridge adrenaline screaming through his veins as he pleaded silently for anyone to help him escape the clutches of this... thing. The end of the bridge drew close, a run down apartment building visible just on the other side, but no one in sight. Angry tears of frustration started to blur Alfreds vision as he slowed for a second, but the thundering of cracking cement bringing him back to reality and drove him to keep running. Mountains of concrete and splintered wood burst from the bridge blocking Alfreds path as he tried to run past. In his desperation, the blonde attempted to climb the barriers, his hands quickly gashed by the sharp surfaces he was caught like a rat in the trap, he tried again to scramble up the side of the structure and once again failed blood running down his hands in small rivers. In a last ditch effort, the blonde flung himself at the concrete and managed to just barely climb over the top. This small victory rekindled his spirits as he continued to run to an under pass, when he reached the location he turned to see if the man was there but was instead greeted by the sight of the huge concrete structures destroying the city, twisting and pulling at the buildings reducing them to rubble easily the sight stopped Alfred in his tracks. The sounds of screams and car alarms rang over the river echoing in Alfreds ears, and in this moment the man had wrapped his arms around the blonde lifting him off of the ground. Alfreds body went stiff as he flung out his arms and dropped to the ground, stumbling away, but the man was quick to scoop him back up, falling to the ground with Alfred tucked tightly to his chest. The blonde lashed out, beating his fists on the mans firm chest and screaming as loudly as he could, until his throat was raw and he could scream no more.

"That game was fun, Da? I would like to play again, but for now, we are going home Podsolnechnik." The stranger said casually as he pulled a large metal pipe from his jacket and ran his fingers through Alfreds hair, cradling his head before slamming the pipe into the soft flesh, sending the blonde plummeting head first into darkness.

AN) Well, this is my first fan fiction I'm posting in a long time so I fear I have become a bit rusty, should I continue it? Let me guys know. Please comment, and subscribe and and all that jazz

~Hope


End file.
